Rememberence Of The Past
by Dawn Run
Summary: The first bit is set 1849. Susannah Simon is trapped. trapped in a engagement, she cannot escape, for her family's sake. Feeling lost, she considers the worst, but is brought back to life by a remarkably helpful young man, Jessie De Silva. just read!


Year: _1849_

Susannah Simon was the belle of the ball.

Introduced to society tonight , finally, at the tender age of sixteen. No one could stop her. No one wanted to. Susannagh Simon was the daughter of a rich oil merchant, Arnold, and quite a wealthy mother. Susannah had, no siblings to begin with, but, her father had adapted, from the orphanage, the previous year, two boys. The younger , he was called David, while his brother, was called Bradley.

Susannagh had no problem in saying that it was Bradley who gave her the most problem. He was well suited to being a complete interference, when all Susannah wanted, was to be left alone.

Tonight, Sussanagh felt all eyes on her, as she moved around the ball. Women, dressed in their finery stared at her, with jelous eyes, also, ashamed that they felt like that, because of a sixteen year old. The gentlemen were entranced , their eyes following her, as she swayed around the floor.

Sussanag secretly _hated_ it.

She hated being the object of attention, feeling all eyes were on her, watching, judging every single move she made. She felt lost as she peered around people's shoulders. She wasn't ready for this.

And then, suddenly, she knew, she had to get a breath of fresh air. Yes, fresh air would be of some relief to her.

Excusing herself, she walked outside , to look at the stars twinking far, far in the sky. As she looked up, she found herself somehow wishing she was a star. They seemed to be so free, so unbound by earthly matters; Susannagh sighed.

She looked back at the reverly inside. Her father had a purpose. He had a purpose for her tonight, one that she would be forced to carry out, if not tonight, then, maybe next week, or the week after that. He wanted her to find a wealthy husband, and not just _any_ wealthy husband, they were too common, no, he wanted her to find a _certain_ wealthy husband.

And, that, Susannah knew, would be the eldest son of the Slater family. Paul Slater.

Paul Slater was eighteen years old, and already had a reputation as the wealthiest young man in the county. There were rumours, they said, that his father's wealth was the result of generations of slave- driving.

When she had heard, Susannah had thought hard about it. Upon further reflection, she came to believe that what was said, could not possibly be true. If there was one thing, Susannah hated, what she absolutely loathed, was the way in which some humans could have unlimited control over poorer, less powerfull humans, and force them, to bend to their will. It was despicable.

No, it could not be true.

However, her father, Arnold had approached her earlier tonight, intending to make his intention's very clear. " Susannah" He had began." Sussanah, as you know, tonight is a important night for you. " She had not interupted him. She wouldn't dare. He continued, coughing a little, as he went. " Tonight, dear, is when you are finally able to join the adult world. " He had looked at her seriously.

" You wouldn't want to mess that up, _would_ you?"

" ...No , father. "She had said , meekly. What your father told you to do, you had no choice, but to do it. Father was head of the family.

" Good. Now, I have plans that I think would benifit you , _highly_..."

He had told her, that to get married , Paul Slater was her best man. She would be linking the two families, by marrying into the wealthiest family in the county. And that, in turn, would open a lot of doors, and not just for her..but for the rest of the family, as well.

_Devious_, it may well have been, cunning, he knew how to play her perfectly. He had raised her , to depend on high class riches, and he know, if he threatened her with losing them now, she, like any other woman or girl in her position, would do anything to get them back.

_Once_ a rich girl, _always_ a rich girl.

* * *

**So, what did you think? If you want to see what happens next, please review and tell me! If you review, then, I'll write up the next chapter. Thanks.**


End file.
